The Sin
by Tsuki Is Moon
Summary: A young Grimmjow, orphaned at birth, is thrown into the arms of a rich family. His life had become a fairy tale until his "sin" caught up with him.
1. Chapter 1

This story is put into Grimmjow's perspective.

* * *

><p>My birthday. It was just like any other day. Silent and stoic. The orphanage rarely bothered with older children since nobody ever wanted them. Since nobody ever wanted him… I sighed to myself, toying quietly with my long hair. My chance of going to a family was as slim as becoming a juggler in a freak show. I was turning eleven this year and this year was my twelfth year living in this hellhole. I have no friends here, I have no friends at school either but I guess I'm okay with that. It's not like you really need one anyway, right?<p>

"Grimmjow!"

I jolted upward from my bed, nearly hitting my head on the top bunk. It was one of those damned women. Why was it always women? An actual man would be nice touch to this place. Again, I sighed. My feet touched the cold floor and I stood up. I shuffled down to the door and headed into the hallway.

She was standing near the stairs, her foot tapping impatiently. Her auburn hair was tied back severely into a bun. "You're late boy. Come here. They're waiting downstairs."

I stepped back, startled by her words. "Who's waiting?"

Ms. Grace sucked her teeth and rolled her eyes. She snatched me up by the arm, pulling me after her. I was still tired from last night: no dinner and isolation for the night. I couldn't fight back. As we made our way down the stairs, the other smaller children stared in my direction. They were always staring. I hated them all.

The family was waiting. A woman, a man and their son. He looked to be about fifteen. They watched as Ms. Grace pushed me along, eyeing me like a bald eagle. "You screw this up and it's right back here, boy." She hissed loudly into my ear. Then she straightened out and gave my new family a big smile. "Hi, Mr. and Mrs. Harbor. I'm so glad you considered Grimmjow for adoption. All his stuff will be sent to your home later in the day." She turned me around and kneeled down in front of me, slicking back my long hair. "Be a good boy and play nice with Joji."

I turned around and stared up the boy named Joji. He extended his hand out to me and, quite reluctantly, I took it. It was warm and inviting. After a while, I kind of liked its warmth. I felt myself blush. I was becoming more and more embarrassed with my own thoughts. The older boy's smile is what calmed my nerves. Soon, another hand was on my shoulder. I turned to see Mrs. Harbor's smiling face.

I smiled back softly, trying not to show how fake it really was. The woman gave me a warm coat and a pair boots, telling me it very cold outside. With a small thank you as I put them on. Then, I was lead out the front door by Joji's hand. I hadn't realized how much it had been snowing outside until I was actually there. I haven't been outside the entire winter break but it kind of felt good. Impulsively, I squeezed Joji's hand.

He looked down at me and squeezed back in reassurance. He pointed to the long, sleek limo in the driveway. His voice was smooth and gentle as spoke. "We can talk some more in the car, okay?"

I nodded. The Harbors seemed like good folk. We all got into the running car, adults up front, and children in the back. I felt the plush cushion of the seat sink under my hand as I climbed in. Joji took up the spot next to me. The seat rumbled quietly under us. I took off my new coat and placed it on the seat.

"Um, can I go to sleep? I was trying to take a nap before you guys came to pick me up…" I swallowed a yawn and expelled it with a small shiver.

He looked down at me with little surprise. "Go ahead. The drive home is long anyways." He moved to get up but I held his arm firmly. Joji stared. He didn't protest, he simply sat back down and allowed me to sleep next to him.

* * *

><p>As Joji had said, the drive was long. We had been driving for nearly two hours before the car stopped. I was still a bit groggy and not yet comprehensive to the situation. He shook me awake gently. I could feel his fingers against my neck. My eyes fluttered opened slightly and immediately I felt the warmth of his body. I pushed myself upward and yawned quietly.<p>

"We're here. Put on your coat." Joji whispered, grabbing my coat and putting it on me slowly. "Mom and Dad are waiting outside already."

I nodded slowly. He grabbed my hand and led me out of the car. Mrs. Harbor was waiting right outside. She grabbed my other hand and both her and Joji led me to the giant house before me. I felt like a little kid…

It was decorated in gently colors of blue and brown, with splashes of vibrant colors from the wallflowers and neighboring gardens. Large trees laid out the border of the area which was even larger still.

Mr. Harbor was waiting in the open doorway. "Welcome home Grimmjow." He said with a gentle smile.

The inside was even more glorified then the outside. It was bright and inviting, like one of those typical mansions you see on television. A spiral staircase, the giant foyer, everything. Now, I had to know what my room looked like.

"Can I go see my room?" I asked innocently.

Mr. Harbor nodded. "You have to put your things away anyway. Joji will show you." He waved us both away and both him and his wife left for the kitchen.

Joji lead me up the spiral staircase and down a long hallway to the left of the stairs. There were four different doors along the hall. One door was clearly marked with my name. Joji had one too. He let my fingers slip through his fingers and I ran for my new room.

The door handle was cold to the touch compared to Joji's hand. I twisted the handle slowly, building up my anticipation. It was dark inside as I opened the door. I reached along the wall for the switch. As soon as I felt it under my fingers, I flipped it.

It was big. Like mega big, which was bigger than the long room they had the orphanage. Along the left wall were two in the wall bookcases with a small study area in between the two. It had a desk and a black leather journal. There were two windows opposite to the wall, both with horizontal blinds. A nice big round bed sat between them. It was piled high with pillows and had a plump, fluffy covers.

Overwhelmed by childish feelings, I quickly took off my shoes and rushed into the giant stack. Pillows landed everywhere but the landing was still soft. I found myself laughing at the feeling.

"So you like it?"

I looked up and saw Joji in the doorway. I blushed and hid my face in a pillow. "Yeah…" I whispered. "I really like it." My body curled around the pillow, giving me a tired feeling. I yawned but my sleepiness was short lived as I heard a peculiar sound.

I lifted my head and saw a cute Calico kitten at Joji's heels. It mewled at me curiously.

"Lea, what are you doing in here?" The older boy started to shoo the kitten away.

"No it's okay. I like cats." I pushed away the pillows and coaxed Lea over. He jumped at my calf to climb up to my lap. I couldn't help but laugh as he continued climb all over my tickle spots. When he was finally on top of my head, Lea settled down and started batting at my long bangs.

"He likes you." Joji stated the obvious and took up a spot in front of the bed. "Lea doesn't really like anyone. I think it's your scent."

I raised an eyebrow. "What do you mean? You can 'smell' me?"

"I'm able to smell sight. It's a little weird since not everyone smells so great." I watched as Joji blushed slightly. "When I look at you, it's a sweet smell. Kinda like lavender and vanilla. It's calming…" He stopped, knowing he had already embarrassed both of us. Maybe he was the reason I got adopted.

I pushed my hair behind my ears and muttered, "Thank you…." I grabbed Lea and put him in my lap, petting his soft belly. "Uh, is 'dad' supposed to call us for dinner?"

"Probably. He sucks at cooking though so he lets Francis handle all of that. You'll meet him when we get downstairs but in the mean time… Wanna play some games?"

* * *

><p>Just taking a short break from the GrimmxIchi to try something different. Hope you guys don't mind. I promise to update <em>I Hate You Too<em> before testing starts. Lots of love to you guys 3


	2. Chapter 2

6 Years Ago….

* * *

><p>"Grimmjow! Grimmjow!" The voice was loud and obnoxious. It drummed into the five year olds ears and it was growing painful.<p>

"Go away!" Grimm whined into his pillow. He just wanted some peace and quiet. "Lemme go to sleep Starrk…." He sniffled gently. "Tired…"

"C'mon wake up Grimmy! Ms. Grace'll get mad if you're late again." Starrk shoved his finger into his mouth until it was oozing with saliva. He stuck it deep into Grimmjow's ear until the little boy squealed for mercy. "See! You're up now so move it before all the pancakes are gone!"

Teary eyed, Grimmjow was dragged from the bed- wearing only his large t-shirt- downstairs to the large dining room. Starrk held his hand the entire time as they went inside. Children were spread out everywhere. In chairs, on the floor, hanging around outside the back door. They were all eating.

"C'mon." The older boy tugged urgently at Grimmjow's tired body, his little feet shuffling over the floor. The place where the orphans got their food was a little window that went to the kitchen. David, the cook, saw the boys coming and smiled warily.

"H-hey, boys. Little l-late ain't ya?" The young man stuttered. He was constantly teased about it by the children but he was always smiling. He was blonde and blue eyed, causing him to give off the essence of innocence.

"Sorry David. Grimmy was up a little too late last night." Starrk explained with a smile. "Is there anymore food left?"

"'C-course there is-s. I can't j-just watch ya st-starve." David excused himself and the two boys heard the clatter of dishes. However, the sounds were interrupted by a sharp voice. Ms. Grace. She was yelling at David and everyone could hear. The kids in the room turned towards the small window. Then, there was a loud slap and cry of pain.

Starrk turned to the scared kids in the room and told them to run upstairs, where it was safe. Grimmjow squeezed tightly at the older boy's hand. He knew Ms. Grace would come for them next. Without thinking, Starrk lifted the toddler into his arms and proceeded up the stairs with the stealth of a ghost.

The attic was always the best place to hide out. Ms. Grace never went up there in fear of the mice that "supposedly" lived there. The wait was long but it was well worth it, if you could avoid the woman for a whole week that is.

The small space was a little ways up the spiral stairs but for Starrk it was like a brisk walk. The wood of the door to the attic was splitting from age and it liked to creak whenever opened. Not loudly but enough to be heard by those nearby. Grimmjow wriggled free of the older boy's grasp, almost losing his shirt in the process. This was his domain.

A little table in the middle of the room invited him over. A little group of mice were there too. They didn't scurry away when the little boy came over. They were quite fond of the boy's presence. Starrk laughed as he watched Grimmjow start to play with them. The mice squeaked in response, raising their little bodies up to meet him.

"Grimmy." The little boy turned. "I'll come back to get you when Ms. Grace isn't so mad so stay put."

"But I'm still hungry Starrk!" Grimmjow whined. His little cheeks were getting red, meaning he was close to tears. He wasn't really all that hungry; he just didn't want Starrk to leave. Everyone else was against him it seemed. Everyone else just wanted him gone. If Starrk left, he'd have no one.

Starrk couldn't resist the urge to scoop the little boy up into his arms. He knew how to calm him down. He had been living in the orphanage a while now and he had basically raised Grimmjow since the kid was dropped on the doorstep. But he could never think of the boy as a brother. That frightened him. "Don't cry. I'll be back soon, so don't cry." He walked them over to the small couch under the window across from the door. It was fairly new. Ms. Grace had brought it up only a few months ago after she bought a larger one for the guest.

Grimmjow settled comfortably into the slightly worn cushions. He was still sniffling. Starrk grabbed the throw blanket and tucked the boy in. "Get some sleep, 'kay? David'll get you something to eat and Ms. Grace won't be coming for ya after I'm done." Small kiss on the forehead and a quick lullaby. The kid was asleep within ten minutes.

The easy part was over. Now, things got difficult.

* * *

><p>Grimmjow awoke to the sound of mice scurrying past his head. He yawned quietly and stretched. "Starrk…?"<p>

"Not quite."

The boy stiffened. He cautiously looked over his shoulder to confirm his suspicion. Nnoitra was picking through a box of unwanted items. His long hair was uncombed and his figure was strangely lanky. He was one of the stranger kids at the orphanage and he hated Grimmjow with a passion.

"You're not allowed up here, Nnoitra…"

"Neither are you 'Grimmy.' Starrk's always shacking you up in here." The strange boy got closer. His lanky arm lashed out like a viper as he reached to grab the smaller boy's hair. Grimmjow cried out and struggled to get free. Nnoitra had dug his fingernails into his scalp.

"St-stop it!" Grimmjow screamed. He kicked and clawed at the older boy, simply wanting to get free. Why had Starrk left him alone? Why couldn't he have stayed? He felt his cheeks burn with tears. He could hear Nnoitra in his ear.

No… No… Starrk…

Ms. Grace was the one to break them apart. She slapped Nnoitra harshly and pulled Grimmjow up by his arm. The smaller boy whined in pain as his wrist popped at the strain of being lifted.

"Hurts!" Grimmjow pleaded. He squirmed and bawled as he was dragged towards the stairs. He watched Ms. Grace grab Nnoitra by his hair and pull him along. She then gathered the younger boy in her arms and forced the other along in front of her.

"Hush now Grimmjow. You're safe." The cruel woman hissed reluctantly. When they were back downstairs, Nnoitra was sent to "Confinement." It's what the kids called the room set aside for the bad children. He stomped and screamed all the way there.

Ms. Grace watched him go before putting Grimmjow back in his bed. The other kids in the room watched in silence as he was tucked in. They were like vulture, starving for affection.

"Where's Starrk?" The boy asked hesitantly as he curled up under his covers.

"He's fine, boy. Now sleep." She still spoke as she started to walk away. "David will look at your head after you rest." Then she was gone.

The other kids stirred only after she left. They ignored Grimmjow, as they always did. They played with their dingy toys and waited for the day to leave them. Waiting for love to take them. But that's all they every did: Wait.

* * *

><p>Grimmjow awoke to find his body enveloped in loving warmth. He mumbled in his pillow dumbly and opened his eyes slowly. "Starrk?"<p>

"Yeah?" The older boy's voice was hoarse.

"What did she do?"

Starrk didn't answer immediately. He just held Grimmjow a bit tighter. "I've been adopted, Grimmy… They're coming to get me tomorrow."

The little boy squirmed around to press his face into Starrk's chest. The older boy felt the warmth of his tears go through his shirt. He was glad because, now, Grimmjow wouldn't see him cry.


End file.
